vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wargon
|-|Wargon= Summary Wargon are a species of dragon from Puzzle and Dragons Z. They are a very common dragon type seen across the world. They come off as prickly and mean but are just shy creatures. |-|Waldu= Summary Waldu is a possible evolution for a Wargon. A typically nocturnal dragon that has powerful eyesight, allowing it to see effectively in utter darkness. |-|Warzard= Summary Warzard is a possible evolution for a Wargon. This dragon is augmented with ancient technology, greatly increasing its agility. It punches at speeds faster than sound. |-|Dorma= Summary Dorma is a possible evolution for a Waldu. A master of stealth, these dragons can cloak themselves in darkness and fly without making a sound, making them difficult to find. |-|Nemesis= Summary Nemesis is a possible evolution for a Waldu. Sometimes called the "Dragon Assassin", these dragons move quickly for skillful strikes to a target's weak points. |-|Shade= Summary Shade is the evolution for a Warzard. A dragon that specializes in speed, moving faster than its enemies can even blink. They strike down their opponents with their talons and energy constructs. |-|Kashmar= Summary Kashmar is the evolution for an Dorma and one of the final form options for a Wargon. A dragon who can devour dreams. Typically feared, they sometimes are helpful by consuming nightmares. |-|Diabolos= Summary Diabolos is the evolution for a Nemesis and one of the final form options for a Wargon. A dragon who's heart is consumed in darkness, the wounds from its fangs are said to never heal. |-|Crescent= Summary Crescent is a possible evolution for a Shade and one of the final form options for a Wargon. The ancient technology used by this dragon can now draw in power from the moonlight to allow it extraordinary power. |-|Eclipse= Summary Eclipse is a possible evolution for a Shade and one of the final form options for a Wargon. A dragon armored with machinery from an ancient civilization. It is said to be one of the fastest and most agile dragons. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B |''' 9-B''' | 8-C | 8-C | 8-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: Wargon | Waldu | Warzard | Wicked Dragon, Dorma | Wicked Dragon, Nemesis | Shadow Dragon, Shade | Nightmare Dragon, Kashmar | Doom Dragon, Diabolos | Moon Shadow Dragon, Crescent | Shadowslash Dragon, Eclipse Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Varies Classification: True Dragon Powers and Abilities: |-|Wargon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Breath Attack, Healing, Statistics Amplification |-|Waldu=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Breath Attack, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can see clearly in utter darkness), Healing, Statistics Amplification |-|Warzard=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Flight, Healing, Statistics Amplification |-|Dorma=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Breath Attack, Flight, Stealth Mastery (Flies silently and can cloak itself in darkness), Healing, Statistics Amplification |-|Nemesis=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Breath Attack, Healing, Statistics Amplification |-|Shade=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Flight, Weapon Creation (Can create energy blades during attacks), Healing, Statistics Amplification |-|Kashmar=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Breath Attack, Flight, Dream Manipulation (Can eat dreams), Healing, Statistics Amplification |-|Diabolos=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, limited Regeneration Negation (Wounds caused by their fangs don't heal naturally), Healing, Statistics Amplification |-|Crescent=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Durability Negation (Mega Gravity ignores durability) Healing, Statistics Amplification |-|Eclipse=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Flight, Weapon Creation (Can create energy blades during attacks), Healing, Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to Woodsie and Mystic Light Knight) | Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Wall level (Comparable to Melagois) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to Zabgon) | Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | Supersonic (Punches faster than the speed of sound) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Attacks by moving fast enough to vanish from sight, is faster than Warzard) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class | Wall Class | Building Class+ | Building Class+ | Building Class+ | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class Durability: Street level | Wall level | Wall level | Building level+ | Building level+ | Building level+ | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks and breaths Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Light elements Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Dark Orbs:' Wargon and its Evolutions can tap into Dark Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Darkness and Death energy mixed together. *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves Wargon: *'Dark Breath:' An AOE attack to strike multiple foes, doing 3x more damage *'Soul of Darkness:' Passively increases the Attack of all Dark Element allies slightly Waldu: *'Dark Breath:' An AOE attack to strike multiple foes, doing 3x more damage *'Dark Aura:' Passively increases the HP of all Dark Element allies slightly Warzard: *'Dark Boost - S:' Briefly boosts the Attack of all Dark Element allies slightly *'Soul of Darkness:' Passively increases the Attack of all Dark Element allies slightly Dorma: *'Nightmare Breath:' An AOE attack to strike multiple foes, doing 10x more damage *'Dark Rune:' Passively increases the Attack and HP of all Dark Element allies slightly Nemesis: *'Orb Change - Dark:' Changes the Light Orbs in the air nearby into Dark Orbs *'Moon Aura:' Passively increases the HP of all Dark Element allies by 1.5x Shade: *'Dark Boost - M:' Briefly boosts the the Attack of all Dark Element allies by 1.5x *'Soul of the Moon:' Passively increases the Attack of all Dark Element allies by 1.5x Kashmar: *'Nightmare Breath:' An AOE attack to strike multiple foes, doing 10x more damage *'Dark Amulet:' Passively increases the Attack, Defense, and HP of all Dark Element allies slightly Diabolos: *'Orb Change - Dark:' Changes the Light Orbs in the air nearby into Dark Orbs *'Moon Armor:' Passively increases the Defense and HP of all Dark Element allies by 1.5x Crescent: *'Mega Gravity:' Reduces all foes HP by 25%, ignoring conventional durability *'Moon Chivalry:'Passively increases the Attack and Defense of all Dark Element allies by 1.5x Eclipse: *'Dark Boost - L:' Briefly boosts the Attack of all Dark Element allies by 2x *'Dark Soul:' Passively increases the Attack of all Dark Element allies by 2x Key: Wargon | Waldu | Warzard | Dorma | Nemesis | Shade | Kashmar | Diabolos | Crescent | Eclipse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Healers